Talk:Treacherous Trio
Think you can torture me? YOUR GONNA GET AHHILATED! -Xorai (BWAHAHAHA) WE SURE CAN TORTURE YOU! We can all torture you... just wait and see... wait and see... -- The Treacherous Trio!Speak... if you dare! TRY ME! CLONES! *Several clones come* You stay here and be tortured im gonna get a....sprised......Hee Hee Hee! BWHAHAHAHA! *leaves* -Xorai (DARKTAN IS NOT BETTER THEN ME!) im back BWAHAHA Hee Hee Hee *holds the four darkness amulets* Wait this guano one again? Ok who gave em this! *gives to clone* bring it bakc to base, now BWHAHAA1 *USES THE THREE MAULETS ON EACH OF YOU!* Apparently the Deletion one is broken! I HATE THOSE NINJAS! Wait is that a hammer? *SCREAMS LIKE GIRL AND FLYS AGAIN* -Xorai (Grrrr) Wello Woo scared Xworai, NOW I ANNOY WOO! *saids annoying stuff and does annoying things* -Bochera Watt ........... ...........................If only Xworai never took my lwaser awya id zap her *points at maddieworld X* -Bochera Watt ...... ........................Thats jwust low..... thinking: Mwan i hwope they dont tworture mwe with orange juice and orange prudtcs, MAN ORANGES ARE SCARY! -Bochera Watt Oh be quite! I Defeated you in the future! -Xorai I shall say yes Trio i shall not reject your kind offer i shall join as long as we can attack that no good Flywish and his army and btw try to get Maddieworld X to fall in love with me. --WishFlyx (Get Ready Flywish) waddles by Bochera STOP FOLLOWING ME! Oh you..*throws bochera at willie watt* HES YOUR BROTHER! DEAL WITH HIM! I DONT CARE WHAT YOU DO JSUT KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME *WADDLES AWAY BEFORE CAN THROW BACK AT* -Xorai try me, just try me and see what happens! You won't destroy me,Swiss,My son, or Corai because those guys make me twice as powerful. If my army builds it will be the end I won't go down without a fight oh and btw tell WishFlyx I am waiting to stop him again because i'm the his weakness because i'm the one who saved The Night Club. WishFlyx doesn't stand a chance against me oh and btw we only have one thing in common. we both hate Xorai. You all are pathetic every member and honorary member you know maybe i will have to call the real Maddieworld and not just an X antibody. BTW again It isn't even right. WishFlyx would be in love with an X antibody of Cadence because that's who i'm in love with there's no Maddieworld. So maybe i will wrap this up. --Flywish (I am ready anytime now) THERE YOU ARE SCUMBAG! -Xorai Like I even care about Cadence and Dancing Penguin? and also i am way more powerful Listen i don't care what happens i'm not only with my army i am with the Good Guys and Str00del Force now if that's not done I have Ninja Powers. I'm not scared at all! just really Try ME!!!!!!!! I'll do everything i said. I will destroy Xary,I will destroy Darktan's Army, I will destroy WishFlyx, And I will destroy Xorai. I will destroy all the Mwa Mwa penguins, I will destroy every army even The Fashion Police I will make Club Penguin a Better Place no matter what happens even if you all destroy me i will destroy you as a ghost. And I will haunt you forever if you Destroy me. I am unstoppable even as a ghost if i become one. --Flywish (Try Me) Your pushing my buttons (Is REALLY sad) but isnt showing it on outside) Xorai You Killed him? *SCREAMS LIKE GIRL* DONT KILL ME! *runs away like a mw amwa penguin* -Xorai ... Brb (gets blasck belt) BWHAHAHAAH! *pulls out car djitsu card and several puffles stampede) WAIT THERE STAMPEDING ME! AAAAAAH! *RUNS TO A RANDOM CLIFF AND ACCIENTLY FALLS OFF* Atleast it doesnt have any sharks! GAH SOMETHIGN SATTACKING ME! BOCHERA WILL YOU STOP SCARING ME! -Xorai Hi!!!! Your all so cool!!!!! I thought Willie alone was scary! You make her look like a clone, alone that is, since she is in the gorup but still, you 3 are awsome! and terrifieng at the samer time! and no offense to willie about the clown thing that was a expression i didnt mean it. -Jal (I rule!) Hi!!!! Your all so cool!!!!! I thought Willie alone was scary! You make her look like a clone, alone that is, since she is in the gorup but still, you 3 are awsome! and terrifieng at the samer time! and no offense to willie about the clown thing that was a expression i didnt mean it. -Jal (I rule!) Can i join Can I? And dont pretend you cant listen to me my squeaks are hearable and somehow everyone knows what they mean. -SnowStorm RERE: Really? read my REA; records, my annoying parents switched them with some weird puffle.. *hands REAL documents* Now im gonna go turn Xorai into a icecube again. -SnowStorm PS: Heres a funny picture of what i did to him yesteday *shows picture of SnowStorm freezing Xorai with a breath* NOT AGAIN! AAAH!@ *runs awya but trips on cape and falls into river* WHY DOES THAT KEEP HAPPEING!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????/ -Xorai PSA Annoucement Hello there, you are now under arrest. You fools. No villain checks their malbox, and police officer might be hiding in it. Have fun in jail! --Director of the PSA YES! Now all i gotta do is get rid of Bochera and SnowStorm! BWAHAHAHA! Then again there never gonna levae...Eh who cares! Actully SnowStorm wont leave me alone until there out of jail.....eh im gonna do something....BWAHAAH! -Xorai Need pictures? I can paint pictures, basicly any kind, i can make your foes think theres millions of you witrh enough paint and life size cutouts. -Chor Flames Inferno Now THAT woudl be.......Not terrifieng........More like a bunch of funny clowns, seeing as you cant paint a puffle! HaHaHaHa! Much as a demon penguin! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! And speakign fo that...*Throws tomatos at Mectrice* -Xorai Did yous ee me Mec? I scared the living daylights out of Xorai, heres a tape....... Xorai(tape: Wait...ITS THAT RINGMASTER PUFFLE! AAAAAAAAAH!!! SnowStorm(tape)(in costume): Thats what you get Xorai! Hee hee hee....-SnowStorm YOU LITTLE PUFFLE! IM GONNA-Xorai Hee Hee hee i froze him again....SnowStorm HAHAHAH I KNOW ANOTHER WEAKNESS! PREAPRE TO BE!!! SALTED! 8THROWS SALT AT* -Xorai I welp! *throws TOMATOES AT MEC!* -Bochera Watt ( Twalk the the pwince of dwarkness....if woo dare....) YOU FOOL! *Tackles Bochera* -Xorai ..................*Freezes both* -SnowStorm (-SnowStorm ( Talk to the ice king....) UNDER ARREST YOUR UNDER ARREST! errr *looks at file* DANGEROS TRIO! Wait thats not the name.....No its not that either...errrr why did Xorai give me so amny fake namesz! Bubblesome trio borisum trio.....Grrr! -Agent A (Talk to a EPF agent!) -_- Now i have a reason to keep follwoing them, *freezes Agent A* HaHaHaHa! Freezing Xorai has its training value! *freezes self acciently* -SnowStorm HaHaHa! Whos a piece of ice now! EH EH! WHOS THE ICE STATUE NOW! YOU ARE! NOT ME! HAHAHA! -Xorai I will save you!!!!!!!! Xorai will never break you out of jail but me on the other hand I need to get Maddie X and you two also out. I will break you out I promise if I don't, that means Flywish attacked me and injured me with a Knicicle Slash. Here's my plan. *I will use my Knicicle and destroy both guards. *Then I will fly right in. *Finally I will use my heat vision and break the walls in your prison and make a run for it and then I will destroy the alarms so they don't put you back in jail. --WishFlyx (Get Ready Flywish) (rolls eyes) I already froze the guards and froze the entire prison, so HA! HA HA HA! -SnowStorm 0_0 how did i not see that jail break! *calls extra EPF agents* -Agent A is on the case! I wish to join you Ok I can't take it any longer I want to join you guys I want to show revenge on penguins and you guys can use me as a secret weapon for darktan. But if you want me I want to see my son so i can turn him to you guys. --Flywish D:< *Ties Luka to a chair* Trio give me my son back or the poor nerd baby gets it!!!!!!!!!! I can torture better than you can. I throw Mwa Mwa Penguins in my fireplace. I feed them to Leopard Seals. I will do anything to them. Now give me my son or watch Luka get tortured. Your Choice. *Pushes Luka's chair down(With him in it)* --Flywish Bwahaha! *tackles lukas chair freeing him* Run luka run! *throws to Mec* Run Mec run! With luka in your fliopers! -Xorai *Ties Xorai to the chair* *sticks Knicicle in ground* Knicicle Slash!!!!!!!!!(Xorai and his clones who tried to attack are injured) That wasn't funny. --Flywish I wanna join Let me join your army I am WishFlyX's puffle. Please let me join. --Jenni (Talk to me or cry to me) Favor My friend Xorai is kinda going crazy and makign more plans then ever to destroy Darktan, can you scare him into a river to cure his insanity? Trust me he is way more dangeros while nuts. It'd do alot fo good for Darktan to scare him. -Xara WILL YOU STOP IT XARA! IM NOT NUTS!!!!!!! -Xorai Like i said, scare him please. -Xara Nice try, im smarter then that! hahaha, dang my non emtionalness, that was a clone! I still wodner how a Xorai clone turned out like me...............Mystery vfor another day, and for your assult on me, i have a suprise. A device that willc ompletly and udderly erase your minds of anything about me. *uses* It worked. Now tot ell Xorai, i knew watching Belinna use her machien on Flywish was a good idea. -Xara Seriously Xara, thats just strange how you ever use ! or ? or loudness, and idk how that cloen came out either. -Xorai PLus because i have no emotion i fell no fears. So torture me and you get no pleasure, no screams, no suffery, nothing but a blank stare that wuld eventuly creep you out. That stare works on me.....Ahem....Not that i hurt Xara.......-Xorai Trust me he doesnt, try useing a bottle cap, a water bottle, and a rock, hes deathly afraid of a machien you can make out of those 3 objects. -Xara How you know so much about Xorai? -Corai Xorai's new "friends" I know we are on different sides but we both hate Xorai. Listen I need some help. If you help me I will let you rule part of my Island but just a very small part. I need you to torture Radal and Wocker. The reason they came was because I reformed Radclaw1.. I mean Sonic Xtreme. I really will let you rule a real small part of my Island. --Flywish Talk to me here Wocker would make a witty comment, but then again, he rarely talks. -Xorai (Nods head) -Wocker If flywish isnt a mwatch for mwe, then i can handle thwee tworuters! Bwahahahaa! -Radal 0_0 2 days and already mastered that laugh, either way dont temp them Radal, trust me there better then you know. -Xorai W00BS! BWHAHAAHA! *THROWS TOMATOES AT MEC* -Radal X I wike woo evilness! *THROWS TOMATOES AT MEC TO!* -Radal BAAAAAAAD! BAD RADAL AND RADAL X! TO YOUR ROOMS! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID, DONT THROW TOMATOES AT DEMON PENGUINS! BAAAAAAAAD! -Xorai Otaaaaaay........Nwever!-Radal X and Radal ............(Gives pinch and Radal and Radal X fall asleep) (drags them home)-Wocker 0_0 I'm suprised she managed to duplicate it to, I really do, anyway Isakui kept begging me if he could see you three so bye, (leaves) Hi mec, Willie, and Maddie X! -Isakui (I hate Xorai.......)